Idealne Życie
by Carmel Ann i Piper
Summary: Życie Lily Evans wydawało się idealne. Z pozoru. Tyle że każda twarz, każde oczy, każde usta, każdy uśmiech, każda osoba kryje jakieś sekrety. Mniejsze lub większe, słodsze lub bardziej... niebezpieczne. Jednak dalej sekrety, które są jak odłamki zbitego lustra. Jeśli zbyt często będziemy do nich powracać i ciągle się nimi kaleczyć, możemy sobie zrobić krzywdę. Nieodwracalną.


_Życie Lily Evans wydawało się idealne. Z pozoru._

Lily była przemyślana i ładna, inteligentna i zdolna, elokwentna i dobrze wychowana.

Zawsze wiedziała, jak się ubrać na daną okazję, nigdy nie zdarzyła jej się wpadka z założeniem za krótkiej spódnicy na rodzinne spotkanie.  
Miała ciekawe włosy, czerwono-kasztanowe, układające się w niezbyt płynne, ale delikatne fale.  
Każda praca domowa Lily była odrobiona na Wybitny, na taką ocenę pisała też testy, w tym SUMy.  
Potrafiła z byle jakich składników stworzyć niewiarygodne eliksiry, co zresztą zaowocowało tym, że stała się ukochaną uczennicą profesora Slughorna.  
Zdawała sobie sprawę, kiedy kogoś pocieszyć, a kiedy dać mu przysłowiowego kopa w cztery litery, używając przy tym takich słów, że drugiej osobie od razu robiło się lepiej, albo brała się do działania.

Miała mnóstwo przyjaciół. Świetne oceny. Chłopaka, którego wciąż odrzucała, ale zawsze do niej wracał (niestety). Do tego była ładna. Tak, Lily Evans naprawdę wydawała się idealna. Ale każda twarz, każde oczy, każde usta, każdy uśmiech, każda osoba kryje jakieś sekrety. Mniejsze lub większe, słodsze lub bardziej... niebezpieczne. Ale dalej sekrety, które są jak odłamki zbitego lustra. Jeśli zbyt często będziemy do nich powracać i ciągle się nimi kaleczyć, możemy sobie zrobić krzywdę. Nieodwracalną.

 _Życie Lily Evans wydawało się bez skazy. Prawie._

 _ **,,Zazdrość jest strachem przed porównaniem.**_ _"_

Lily pamiętała, że jako bardzo młoda osoba, bo zaledwie sześcioletnia, zyskała, według niej, wspaniały wzór do naśladowania. Osobę, którą zawsze podziwiała i doceniała, chciała być taka jak ona. Stało się to któregoś letniego popołudnia, kiedy słońce przebywało w zenicie, ostro rażąc w oczy. Wtedy mała Lily z dwoma warkoczykami i w pobrudzonej sukieneczce biegła z bukietem polnych kwiatów _(Lily teraz wie, że to tak naprawdę były jakieś chwasty, ale kiedyś wydawały jej się nieziemskie.)_ Wszystko wydawałoby się _idealne_ \- idealne kwiaty, idealna pogoda, idealna dziewczynka, idealne lato. Tylko że w strefę idealności wkradły się Cienie, a dokładnie jeden chłopięcy, niegrzeczny i dokuczającym innym Cień. Lubiący deptać idealne kwiaty, tak na marginesie.

Plusem tej historii było to, że nim idealne kwiaty zostały zdeptane przez buty Cienia, pojawiła się pewna postać, wcześniej Neutralna, dzięki tej sytuacji - Idealna. Bez wahania zaczęła krzyczeń na Cie **ń** i mówić, że ma zostawić Lily w spokoju, bo inaczej rozpowie wredne plotki o nim w szkole; że pójdzie do jego mamy i naskarży; że nawet go uderzy! Mała Evansówna była zachwycona zachowaniem Neutralnej i już po chwili w jej oczach stała się kolejną Idealną, a raczej Pierwszą Idealną. Zresztą, to wydawało się nawet zachwycające. Lily i Petunia Evans - idealne siostry. Czy to nie brzmiało doskonale?

Po tej małej bitwie, którą Petunia wygrała z Cieniem, Lily zaczęła ją uważać za najcudowniejszą osobę na świecie. Wszędzie chciała z nią chodzić; to do parku, t **o** na plac zabaw. Uwielbiała bawić się z nią lalkami, choć wcześniej tego nie znosiła, bo jej siostra nazywała każdą swoją lalkę Genowefa, a kto chciał się bawić z lalą o takiej brzydkiej nazwie? _(Teraz Lily wie, że to tak naprawdę ładne imię po ich prababci.)_ Doceniała wszystko, co powiedziała jej siostra. Petunię to z początku nieco irytowało, ale też jej miło pochlebiało i niedługo potem obie dziewczynki stały się nierozłączne. Najlepsze przyjaciółki, najlepsze siostry. Idealne.

Stosunki Lily i Petunii Evans zmieniły się dopiero pewnego słonecznego ranka. Kiedy jadły śniadanie, tosty z dżemem, nagle rozległo się pukanie w okno. Za oknem znajdowała się sowa z dużymi, mądrymi oczami, która nie dała się przepędzić ich tacie. Za to rzuciła w stół białą kopertę z czerwoną pieczęciom.

List, o którym czasem wspominał jej Severus Snape, jedyna plama atramentu na idealnej kartce idealnych dziewcząt. Bo Severus to jedyna osoba, z którą Evansówny miały różne stosunki; Lily go lubiła, uwielbiała jak opowiadał o dziwnym świecie i uważała go za na swój sposób _idealnego_. Petunia natomiast darzyła go niechęcią od pierwszego wejrzenia, widziała w nim tylko dziwoląga. Snape za to wyzywał ją od mugolek i upierał się, że ta dziewczyna nie jest czarownicą, ale Lily mu nie wierzyła. Skoro ona jest, to Petunia też i kropka.

Dlatego kiedy koperta wylądowała na stole, Lily uśmiechnęła się z tryumfem do Petunii. Ona i Severus mieli rację, co do Świata Magii, nie jej starsza siostra! Czyli jednak ten Świat naprawdę istnieje! Lily i Petunia będą czarowni...

Uśmiech Lily zamarł, gdy dostrzegła, że na kopercie było _tylko_ jej imię.

Tego samego wieczoru Petunia pierwszy raz zatrzasnęła młodszej siostrze drzwi przed nosem. _I to wcale nie było idealne._

 _Życie Lily Evans było perfekcyjne. Ale tylko na pierwszy rzut oka._

 _ **,,Do niczego nie przywiązuj się sercem tak mocno, żeby strata tej rzeczy uczyniła cię niepocieszonym. ''**_

Hogwart był cudowny, szczególnie zimą.

Mnóstwo śniegu i ogołocone gałęzie drzew sprawiały, że uczniowie coraz bardziej odczuwali zbliżające się Boże Narodzenie, przez co przestawali odrabiać prace domowe. Woleli za to przybywać na zimnym powietrzu i rzucać w siebie śnieżkami lub robić specjalną edycję zimowych żartów _(Teraz Lily wie, że tak naprawdę wszyscy ci niby zabawni ludzie ukradli ten pomysł Huncwotom.)_ Jednak do tych osób marnujących czas nie zaliczała się Lily Evans, która była już na trzecim roku. Włosy nieco jej ściemniały, od kiedy ścięła je do karku. Nosiła z dumą czerwono-złoty krawat, podczas gdy Severus paradował w zielono-srebrnym **;** jej siostra okazała się Cieniem. Nic specjalnego.

Jak to Lily miała w zwyczaju w środy wieczorem powoli szła do **s** owiarni, aby odebrać list od rodziców. Jej Siostra-Cień nie wysyłała Evansównie żadnych wiadomości i Lily też z nią nie chciała rozmawiać, od kiedy Petunia stała się Cieniem. Od kiedy zatrzasnęła drzwi przed siostrą i do swojego pokoju, i do swojego życia. Wyzywała Lily, Idealną, od dziwadeł i szturchała ją boleśnie w żebra. Była okropnym Cieniem.

Kiedy doszła do sowiarni, uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok tylu sów ze skrzydłami pokrytymi płatkami śniegu. Uwielbiała te ptaki, bo zawsze jej się kojarzyły z Hogwartem, drugim domem dziewczyny. Jednak Lily najbardziej ucieszył widok sowy z białą główką i z brązowymi skrzydłami oraz nieco zakrzywionym dziobem. Sofia, sowa rudowłosej, trzymała nóżkami niedużą zwiniętą kartkę papieru, którą Lily przechwyciła od niej, kiedy ta przysiadła na niej ramieniu. Następnie pogłaskała ją lekko i dała ptaku trochę ziaren ze sklepu zoologicznego z Hogsmeade.

Liścik, bo nie list, rozłożyła powoli, spodziewając się anegdotek mamy, co tam u nich w domu. Tyle że znalazła tam inną treść. Złą treść. Zupełnie _nieidealną_ treść. Niemal zapomniała, jak się oddycha, kiedy przeczytała krótkie trzy zdania napisane drżącą ręką i nakropione łzami.

Jej tata miał wypadek, gdy szedł na spacer z psem, Dolly, po mało uczęszczanych ścieżkach. Potrącił go samochód, a winowajca uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia.

Wypadek był śmiertelny.

 _Życie Lily Evans było wyśmienite. Jednak tylko na pozór._

 _ **,,Jeśli przyjaciel odszedł, to nigdy tak naprawdę nim nie był.''**_  
 _ **  
**_Lily nie płakała na pogrzebie taty. Wszystkie łzy poleciały w nocy tuż po dostaniu listu, kiedy leżała w Dormitorium, chowając twarz w poduszkę, a jej przyjaciółki - Ann i Alicia - pocieszały ją, głaszczą po włosach i szepcząc, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Rano, przed tym jak Lily pojechała do domu, przyniosły do ich pokoju śniadanie dla rudowłosej, pyszne placki z mango pokryte dżemem żurawinowym. Spakowały ją również i odprowadziły do dyrektora Dumbledora. _Jak idealne przyjaciółki._

Wydawałoby się, że skoro dziewczyny stały murem za Lily zawsze, nawet podczas tragedii, ich idealna przyjaźń będzie wieczna. Jednak czy nie wydawało się tak również z przyjaźnią Lily i Petunii, albo Lily i Severusa? Ta ostatnia dwójka dalej niby się przyjaźniła, ale rzadziej ze sobą rozmawiała, spędzała ze sobą przerażająco mało przerw od szkoły. Tyle że nie mieli oni już dla siebie czasu... a raczej Lily nie miała do końca dla Severusa, skoro wiecznie były przy niej Ann i Alicia.

Evansówna nie płakała już za każdym razem, kiedy myślałam o smutnej, bladej mamie i tacie, którego już nie było; włosy sięgały jej do ramion; dalej miała doskonałe oceny.

Więź dziewczyn osłabła na czwartym roku. Któregoś wieczoru Lily i Alicia siedziały w Pokoju Wspólnym, ignorując Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka, starających zwrócić na siebie uwagę innych, mówiąc głośno, śmiejąc się zbyt często i przechwalając się na wszystkie strony. Dopiero gdy przybyła zarumieniona Ann, dziewczyny zareagowały inaczej niż tylko przewracając oczami - wstały i podbiegły do blondynki, zaciekawione, jak Ann wyszła randka z Frankiem, Gryfonem z ich rocznika. Dziewczyna była rozanielona, mówiła, jaki Frank jest cudowny, a Lily i Alicia potwierdzały i chichotały, układając głupiutkie pioseneczki, że Ann i Frank stoją na Wieży Astronomicznej i się całują. Mimo że Ann prychała i kazała im przestać za każdym razem, rumieniła się i uśmiechała, szczęśliwa oraz radosna. Zakochana.

Potem Ann w następny piątek również poszła z Frankiem na randkę. I w następny. Stopniowo zaczęła spędzać z nim też weekendy. To przy nim siadała na obiadach i chodziła do biblioteki. Od niego spisywała lekcje. Nagle, po dwóch miesiącach ich związków, Lily i Alicia widywały Ann już tylko wieczora w Dormitorium, przed ciszą nocną. Dziewczyny wtedy rozmawiały, a przynajmniej się starały, bo miały zupełnie inne tematy. Mimo to razem często się śmiały, ale nie zabierały od siebie już bez pytania ciuchów czy piór do pisania. Nie czuły, że są przy sobie tak blisko, aby to robić.

To wydawało się dziwne. Przecież zawsze mówiły, że żaden chłopak, żadna głupia miłostka, je nie rozdzieli. Lily i Alicia nie miały jednak żadnych uwag do Franka; był miły i kochany oraz domyślał się wielu rzeczy. _(Teraz Lily wie, że to Ann wydała mu wszystkie ich sekrety, bo go kochała bardziej niż je.)_ Według Lily wydawał się prawie Idealny. Prawie, bo jednak ukradł jej przyjaciółkę. Choć raczej to Ann zdecydowała, kto jest ważniejszy.

Tylko jak mogła zamiast przyjaciółek, które były przy niej od zawsze, od jej idealnych przyjaciółek, wybrać _chłopca_? Jak?

I od kiedy zaczęła się uśmiechać do Lily tak sztucznie?

 _Życie Lily Evans było wspaniałe. Ale tylko powierzchownie._

 _ **,,Upór, w swej dumie, bywa bezlitosny. "**_

Pierwszy raz Lily słyszy słowo _,,Szlama''_ skierowane w swoją stronę na piątym roku.

Już wcześniej ludzie szeptali je, patrząc na nią z pogardą. Wtedy jednak robili to po cichu, bo bali się, że ktoś ich uzna za zwolenników Voldemorta, a wiadomo, co się z nimi robiło. Brzmiało to trochę dziwnie; dlaczego za zwykły wyraz dziecko i jego rodzice mogli zostać skrzywdzeni? Wyraźnie Minister Magii starał się wyplenić każdego, kto potrafiłby stanąć po stronie Voldemorta. Złej stronie.

Ale co tak naprawdę oznaczało zło?

Tak, Lily wiedziała, że zabijanie jest złe, a Voldemort to robił. Mordował mugoli, zdrajców krwi i różne magiczne zwierzęta... Tyle że miał jakąś częściową rację. Przez ludzi niemagicznych, czarodzieje musieli się ukrywać, chować się po kątach i byli przez to _nieidealni_ , tak cholernie nieidealni. I Lily, gdyby ona i jej mama nie były na liście do odstrzału, naprawdę nie wiedziała, czy nie popierałaby Voldemorta. Nie zgadzała się z jego logiką całkowicie, ale w tym wszystkim znajdowała się pewna prawda, coś co Lily zauważyła jako jedna z nielicznych lub jako jedyna mugolaczka w Hogwardzie. Mugole wyniszczali czarodziei. Uważali ich za _dziwaków_. Niektórzy byli równie źli co Voldemort, nawet gorsi, jednak _nie wszyscy_. I na tym opierała się podstawowa różnica. _(Teraz Lily wie, że nieprawidłowo oceniała mugoli, ale wtedy większość z nich widziała jako osoby uważające ją za dziwaczkę, a była nieco przewrażliwiona na tym punkcie.)_

Lily Evans jednak zaczęła wszystko postrzegać bardziej czarno-biało, kiedy Severus, w złości za to, że to Lilcia przeszkodziła Jamesowi Potterowi i Syriuszowi Blackowi w jego dręczeniu, przez co wyszedł na słabeusza, nazwał ją szlamą. Szlamą, istotą _nieidealną_. Co gorsze, to James Potter, ten głupi Cień, krzyczał, aby Snape - już nie Severus - to odwołał.

Później Snape przychodził do Lily, przepraszał; mówił, że nie chciał. Że to ten Potter go zdenerwował, bo zawsze biegał za Lily i żartem pytał się, czy się z nim umówi. Severus chodził za nią i błagał o wybaczenie, a patrząc na jego honor, to bardzo duże poświęcenie. Jednak Lily Evans miała wady, do których się nie przyznawała: była zbyt uparta i dumna. Nie wybaczała zniewag, więc dość szybko i łatwo skreśliła Snape'a.

Po latach patrzyła na ich wspólne zdjęcia z dzieciństwa, na siebie pokrytą piegami od słońca i na kościstego, bladego Severusa i czuła, że postąpiła godnie i idealnie. _Ale niesprawiedliwie._

 _(Lily Evans wie, że Jamesowi Potterowi jest głupio przez tą całą sytuacją, bo każe Syriuszowi, Remusowi i Peterowi też być dla Lily milszymi. Ann to podsłuchuje, kiedy jest w Dormitorium u Franka. I według Lily te zachowanie Jamesa jest naprawdę..._ _Idealne_ _Miłe.)_

 _Życie Lily Evans było cudowne. Ale tylko w odbiciu._

 _ **,,W niektórych miejscach jest aż duszno od wspomnień.''**_

Koniec Hogwartu był przełomowym momentem w życiu Lily Evans.

Zdała Owutemy idealnie, miała idealne możliwości zostania Magomedykiem, przyjaźniła się z idealną Alicią, która zaczęła teraz chodzić z idealnym Frankiem. Ann nie odzywała się do nich, a z Lily odbywa krótkie i niezręczne gadki-szmatki. Wszystko wydawało się idealne, w tym ludzie **wokół** Lily, oprócz zupełnie _nieidealnych_ Huncwotów.

Remus Lupin, wiecznie chorowity kolega, ale zdolny i ambitny. Bardzo miły, jednak za tymi miodowymi oczami chował się dziwny ból, a jego uśmiech zawsze pozostawał smutny. Był najbardziej idealny z nich wszystkich, ale patrząc jak bardzo nieidealna była reszta, nie wydawało się to zbyt dużym komplementem.

Peter Pettigrew, głupiutki i mało zdolny. Miał trudności z rzucaniem podstawowych zaklęć i gdyby reszta chłopców nie przyjęłaby go pod swoje skrzydła, Peter pewnie stałby się workiem treningowym Ślizgonów. Dlatego też łaził za nimi krok w krok i wpatrywał się w resztę jak by byli królami świata.

James Potter, arogancki dupek bawiący się zniczem. Uważał siebie za mistrza Quidditcha, był aż nazbyt pewny siebie i podrywał większość dziewczyn w Hogwardzie... Kiedyś. Wymyślał dziwne, często głupie żarty... Choć ostatnio niezbyt często. Trzeba przyznać, że od kiedy Lily zaczęła z nim chodzić, James spoważniał, ku ubolewaniu Syriusza. Ale Lily wolała takiego dojrzałego Jamesa i czuła, że jest przy nim bezpieczna. _(Teraz Lily wie, że tak naprawdę przy nikim nie była nigdy bezpieczna.)_

Syriusz Black, najgorszy z całej bandy. Casanova, który nie znosił Lily ze wzajemnością. Oboje sobie cały czas odgryzali, ale nie z przyjacielską nutą, jednak jak najbardziej złośliwie. Syriusz starał się przeszkadzać w randkach Lily i Jamesa, cały czas gdzieś ciągał chłopaka, namawiał go do dziecinnych i złych wykrętów. Czarna owca w rodzinie Blacków, niby jedyny dobry, ale miał coś z nich, jednak James tego nie dostrzegał. Lily natomiast widziała tylko te cechy.

Mimo to stała obok Huncwotów w łódkach na zakończenie Hogwartu i machała rękami oraz krzyczała razem z nimi w stronę zamku, czując coś ciężkiego na sercu. Czując, że skończył się idealny rozdział w jej życiu i zaczął się kolejny, mniej pewny. Mniej idealny, ale...

Na swój sposób jak najbardziej doskonały.

 _Życie Lily Evans nie było usłane samymi różami. Bo każda róża musi mieć kolce._

_**,,Są takie oczy, których nigdy nie zapomnisz.''**_

 _Krzyki._ Różne, niektóre głośne, inne ciche. ,,Obudź się!'', ,,Dziewczyno, wstawaj!'', ,,Dasz radę!''.  
 _Pytania._ Zadawane zdławionymi głosami, wszystkie pełna nadziei. ,,Czy ona żyje?'', ,,Dlaczego się nie budzi?'', ,,Co tam się stało?''.  
 _Słowa._ Setki, miliony, miliardy słów nakładające się na siebie, tworzące nowe wydźwięki i wyrażające niefizyczny ból. ,,Czemu'', ,,Niech'', ,,Ale''.  
 _Imię._ Lily.

Ostatnią chwilą, jaką Lily pamięta był niebieski promień, który uderzył ją prosto w brzuch, a następnie nicość. Ciemność. Pustka. I krzyki, ciągłe krzyki, pytania, słowa i jej imię.

Czyli tak wyglądała praca w Zakonie Feniksa. To demoralizujące, zresztą jak ostatnio każda sekunda jej życia. Lily nie wiedziała, dlaczego zgłosiła się na tą akcję. Niby nic wielkiego, miała tylko pomóc aurorom i członkom Zakonu w walce z nieliczną grupką Śmierciożerców, _Cieni_. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że to wszystko się tak potoczy, że idealna ona nie da rady uskoczyć przed wcale nieidealnym stworem. Że upadnie i... Nie wiedziała co.

Ciekawe, czy Petunia przyjdzie na jej pogrzeb. Merlinie, co za płytka myśl. Przecież Lily nie umarła, po prostu straciła przytomność i nie chciała się obudzić. To jeszcze nie śmierć. Chyba. Bo przecież śmierć w dzisiejszych czasach była prosta i szybka; każdy co chwilę umierał. W jednej chwili mogła rozmawiać z przyjaciółką, w następnej mogła już nie żyć. Tak samo z... siostrą.

Ostatni raz widziała Petunię na pogrzebie mamy, kiedy jej starsza siostra rzucała czerwone, oklepane róże na grób matki. Ona również zauważyła Lily i spojrzała jej w oczy, ale nie przywitała się; zamiast tego protekcjonalnie się odwróciła i podeszła do swojego grubego męża (Lily została zaproszona na ślub, ale Petunia pod żadnym względem nie chciała, aby była jej druhną, choć jej mama się upierała.) Tyle że Evansówna nie czuła złości, że taki Cień jak Petunia śmiał potraktować Lily jakby była gorsza. Zamiast tego zrobiło jej się dziwnie przykro, jak wtedy, kiedy niedawno patrzyła na zdjęcie swoje i Severusa. On pewnie też nie przyjdzie na jej pogrzeb. Ann... Ann przyszłaby; Lily z nią nie rozmawiała od ponad roku, choć wcześniejsze rozmowy były niezręczne, a i blondynka gniewała się dalej na Alicie, przyjaciółkę Lily, że zaczęła chodzić z Frankiem po ich zerwaniu, a teraz się z nim zaręczyła. Jednak rudowłosa czuła, że Ann przyniosłaby jej białe lilie, chcąc wykazać choć odrobinę humoru po śmierci Lily.

Dlaczego Ann nie dostała zaproszenia na jej ślub? Ani Petunia, przecież to jej siostra. _Nieidealna_ , ale siostra. Severusa nie może zaprosić, bo James, narzeczony, nie cieszyłby się, gdyby go zobaczył... Ale skoro taki okropny Syriusz może przyjść, to czemu Severus nie, nawet jeśli podobno był _zły_? Lily go zaprosi. Ann i Petunię też.

Tylko musi się obudzić.

 _(Lily teraz wie, że tak naprawdę te kilka godzin śpiączki to był cały miesiąc. I miała rację - Ann wysłała jej białe lilie. Kochana idiotka.)_

 _Życie Lily Evans było ogólnie cudowne. Ale czasem bywało mniej cudowne niż się wydawało._

 _ **,,Małżeństwo to ostatni etap przed śmiercią.''**_

Lily w dzień ślubu z Jamesem Potterem miała prostą białą suknię, drogie wino w kieliszku i dwa puste krzesła po swojej lewej stronie. Dwa, bo Ann przyszła.

Przyniosła Jamesowi wieniec pogrzebowy, bo uznała, że od dzisiaj kończy się jego prawdziwe życie. Lily nie dała rady nawet udawać zagniewanej, a Syriusz tak się zachwycił tym pomysłem, że ze śmiechem oświadczył się blondynce, która również z dużym uśmiechem odrzuciła jego oświadczyny. Alicia, druhna Lily, po prostu podeszła do Ann i przytuliła się do niej. Ann odwzajemniła uścisk, jednocześnie pokazując zza pleców Alicii wulgarny znak Frankowi, którym zaznaczyła stosunek do niego.

Chłopak do końca imprezy nie mógł przestać chichotać, gdy na nią patrzył.

Lily czuła się wspaniale, tak jakby wreszcie odnalazła właściwą drogę. Idealna suknia, idealna fryzura, idealne przyjaciółki, idealny mąż. Idealny ślub. Co prawda brakowało paru osób, ale Lily była prze szczęśliwa. James tak samo, szczególnie, kiedy Lily i Syriusz, nieco już pijani, złożyli za siebie nawzajem toast i zaczęli głośno mówić, jak bardzo siebie nie lubią, ale śmiali się przy tym i zachowywali jak dobrzy starzy przyjaciele. Koniec końców Lily uznała, że Syriusza można przeżyć. W ostateczności, oczywiście.

Potter również ogromnie się cieszył widząc Petera i Remusa, choć do niego wszyscy odnosili się z nadmierną grzecznością i nikt nie poruszał ważnych tematów tego, co się dzieje z Zakonie. Już wszyscy wiedzieli, że Dumbledore delikatnie odciął Lupina od Zakonu wysyłając go w misję do dalekiego kraju dlatego, że chłopak miał ''mały, futerkowy problem''. A teraz wszyscy z takim problemem nie stali po stronie _dobra_. Lily wreszcie zaczęła rozumieć, jaka jest różnica między dobrem a złem. Prawie.

Mimo to Lily świetnie bawiła się na swoim weselu, nie patrząc na kilka pustych miejsc, brak rodziców i _nieidealnych_ gości. Wreszcie, po tylu latach, nauczyła się, że na niektóre aspekty lepiej nie patrzeć, bo można się wreszcie zranić.

 _Życie Lily Evans było idealne. Do czasu._

 _ **,,Tylko martwi ujrzeli koniec wojny.''**_

Lily Evans wiedziała, że tego wieczoru coś się wydarzy.

Pogoda była idealna; duszne powietrze ogrzewało, ale brak słońca na niebie powodował, że nikt się nie dusił z gorąca. Harry, jej mały skarb, wreszcie przestał mieć kolkę i Lily zdążyła nawet napisać list do Syriusza, że prezent od niego dla Harry'ego bardzo przypadł maluchowi do gustu. James wrócił do domu, cały i zdrowy, bo wyszedł na spotkanie z Albusem, po raz kolejny, choć nie powinien. Ale _wrócił_. Czyli wszystko było w porządku. Idealne.

Ostatnio nic nie wydawało się idealne, więc Lily po prostu czuła, że coś się stanie. Coś bardzo złego. To samo uczucie miała tego dnia, kiedy dostała wiadomość, że Ann została zabita w trakcie jednego z licznych napadów Śmierciożerców na Ministerstwo. Teraz więc stała w oknie, blada, myśląc, czy zaraz nie dostanie listu o tym, że Alicia i Frank nie żyją (Choć oni też się ukrywają przed tą durną przepowiednię, więc to mało możliwe.). Albo Syriusz lub Peter, który był ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy... Lub Remus. Od dawna nie widziała ani nie rozmawiała z Lupinem, dokładnie od czasu swojego ślubu. Ciekawe, co on teraz porabiał...?

Tego samego dnia przyszedł do nich Voldemort, a Lily czuła do siebie wstręt, że kiedykolwiek mogła myśleć, iż ten człowiek miał jakkolwiek rację. Volemort to tak naprawdę zwykły Cień, tylko potężniejszy od innych. Ale _nieidealny_ , a istoty nieidealne można pokonać. Albo oszukać.

(Ostatnia myśli Lily była tak, czy Petunia i Severus będą po niej rozpaczać. Zakłada, że pewnie nie. Szkoda, że tak bardzo się myliła.)

Lily to robi, a następnie zostaje zabita zaklęciem równie zielonym co jej oczy. _(Lily Evans wie, że Harry przeżyje i ta myśl jej wystarczy.)_

 _Życie Lily Evans wcale nie było idealne. Było po prostu ludzkie._


End file.
